Captain's Log
by xxImpish Princess Midnaxx
Summary: This story is told through the entries in a log written by the Queen of the Seas, Tetra. Given the fact that is a logged version of Wind Waker's events, spoilers are present. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Log 1

Captain's Log

By xxImpish Princess Midnaxx

Log 1: Start of Piracy

* * *

Well, I guess since captains of ships usually keep detailed logs about random stuff that happens on their voyages on the open sea, I might as well follow that tradition and do the same. Therefore, I will record my ship's voyage's encountered events in this journal I stole awhile back. Woo hoo. Anyways, my name is Tetra, and I'm in charge of an extremely fearsome and tough band of pirates…or rather, I like to think of them that way. Guess I had better introduce the wacky bunch of guys I call my shipmates.

First, there's Gonzo, my ship's helmsman and my first mate. He may look tough with his tattoo and his "I'm gonna kill ya if ya look at me funny!" expression that almost always is worn on his tan face, but he can be quite the crybaby. Not to mention, he can be quite over-protective of me…if I'm in danger, he goes ballistic.

Next, is Niko, the bottom rung if the ladder of piracy so to speak. Him being the ship's swabbie and all, he really doesn't pose much of a threat. I have to admit that I feel sorry for him due to the fact that he has to wash the clothes of five men who spent their days on the deck underneath the blistering heat of the sun. But he does have a sense of humor that can get him into trouble with the others, including me.

There's also Zuko, Mako, and Sanza, the quietest out of my whole crew. Sanza is a pretty tough guy like Gonzo and even though he keeps to himself, he tells one helluva' good story when the times right!

Mako tends to always have his nose buried in one of the many books he possesses and is nearly impossible to have a conversation with. Oh yeah! He gets really irritated if anyone touches his glasses; hiding them from him is a sufficient punishment when I see it necessary, heh heh.

Oh yeah, and then there's Zuko, the ship's lookout. Much like Sanza, Zuko keeps to himself and spends his days up in the ship's crow's nest letting us know his findings. Heck, I'm not even sure if the guy sleeps!

Oops, I almost forgot about Nudge! Nudge is probably the nicest out of the bunch, and probably the easiest to talk to. Well, at least for me. He can usually be found below deck guarding the entrance to my quarters from unwanted visitors, (the rest of my crew!)

He's pretty easy going and mellow, but when he is needed to defend our ship…well, he can do a little more than what he does…but hey, nobody's perfect.

Ah yes, and then there's me, well I—oh crap. Gonzo is demanding I get up to the deck, something Zuko spotted I guess…well, whatever it is, it must be pretty damn important!

Ugh, I'll finish this entry later, he keeps yelling something about a big bird. It's probably just an excuse to bother me and if it is, I will personally make sure to make the rest of this journey miserable for the rest of this crew!


	2. Log 2

Log 2: A New Member to the Crew (Possibly unwanted)

By: xxImpish Princess Midnaxx

All right, let me just say that a lot has happened today! I'm not sure if this log thing can also be used to record events that happened off the ship but, hell, this one is going to be! So let's start off where I left off in the last entry.

First things first, all that screaming about a big bird that Gonzo was doing, well, it was all true. Surprising right? Earlier, when I stormed up to the deck I was quite angered that a group of strong men would start freaking out over some supposedly giant bird. That's when I saw the damned thing. Flying above the ship was a huge, evil-looking, black bid wearing some sort of mask to hide its face, (which I can only assume was extremely hideous and repulsive). The wingspan of the monster had to have been at least over fifty feet, and it's sharp talons looked as if they could pierce through steel with extreme ease.

At the time, Gonzo was griping onto the wheel, screaming, and staring at the huge bird and the rest of my crew was running amuck on the ship's deck. So, I made what is possibly the stupidest decision I've ever made…I climbed up to the crow's nest so I could try and regain order over my ship. That's when the huge bird managed to swoop down and grab me in it's talons…that's all I could remember about the actual kidnapping due to the fact that I was rendered unconscious.

By the time I woke up, many hours had passed…at least I think it was many hours…anyway that's not the point! The first thing I saw when I woke up was that I was no longer on my ship or even over the ocean, I was in a forest of some sort. My red bandana and blue vest got snagged on a tree branch which I, unfortunately, was dangling from. How embarrassing! Not knowing how to properly handle the situation at the time, I squirmed and wiggled to try and free myself from the grasp of the tree; I did. And I went spiraling down towards the green earth and crashed. Turns out, I wasn't the only one in this alien forest.

After my unfortunate stumble, I got to my feet and caught glimpse of some weird kid wearing some goofy green get up. I didn't know who the hell he was, but he came over and asked me if I was okay since he saw me fall. Hey, I don't know how long he was there for, but if he saw me dangling from a tree, couldn't he have _tried_ to help me? Geez! After I told the kid I was okay, I just looked him up and down. Shortly after a few awkward minutes of silence, Gonzo made his appearance at the entrance to the woods. Apparently, I was dropped onto the summit of Outset Island by that freakish beast from earlier. How rude of that hideous thing! So, I decided it best to just get off this random island as soon as possible.

The kid followed Gonzo and me outside of the cave, as we walked outside I saw that we were on some sort of precipice that was connected to another by some rickety, wooden bridge. I looked over the side of the cliff we were on top of and saw my mighty ship anchored at a small shore. Suddenly a little girl roughly about the age of ten appeared on the other side of the bridge and cheered out the words, "Big Brother!" while waving towards our direction. No doubt she was referring to the strange boy who had matching blonde hair and deep blue eyes, who was smiling at her in return. I couldn't help but smile at the cheerful reunion of the pig-tailed girl and her older brother. As the girl began to cross the bridge to join her brother, the moment of happiness soon faded.

Almost out of nowhere, my kidnapper from before came swooping down from the sky to grab me again…but it grabbed the wrong girl. It grabbed the little girl in its strong talons and began to take off towards the sea. The girl screamed "BIG BROTHER!" as she reached her little hand out towards the island that was once her home. The kid from behind us charged his eyes filled with both rage and worry towards his sister. I leapt forward when he was about to run straight off the cliff and soon meet his demise from the fall, and grabbed onto his hand. He kept squirming to try and break free to save his sister, and I kept trying to assure him that there wasn't anything he could do to save her. Eventually, he just gave in to what I was saying and stared off at the black mass over the distance with extreme sadness in his eyes. Poor kid…

Soon, the three of us were on the shore near my humble vessel when the kid asked a favor of us…he wanted to hitch a ride on my ship towards the place where the monster took his sister…the Forsaken Fortress. I feel sorry for him and all, but just allow him on my ship as though it's some sort of island to island transport!? No way! I'm a pirate. Y' know, the terrors of the seven seas? What kind of pirate lets some random kid come on her ship!? Not me! Unfortunately, a member of the Rito tribe named Quill arrived and told me that it was the least I could do for the kid (whose name is Link) due to the fact that the monster confused his little sister, Aryll, for me. So I agreed. Such a kind person I am. I only had one condition…which was more of a recommendation, he needed to have something to protect himself with. If he was really planning on venturing into the fortress where nothing but evil-lurked…how would he protect himself? The little sword he already possessed could only do half the job! So, he went off to his home to retrieve some method of protection. He returned with a splintering, wooden shield that looked as if it had been owned for many previous generations. I figured that it would have to do given the circumstances, and decided that it was time for our ship to set sail!

As we sailed off away from the island, the boy clad in green ran over towards the stern and waved at a frail looking, elderly woman in the distance, whom I assumed, was his grandmother. Poor kid seemed to be missing them already. See, this is why life on the big blue isn't as easy as people think. It's probably hard to leave behind family and friends for such a long time. Not that I would really know how it felt since I--

Oh come on! Another interruption!? Ugh, I'm guessing that Link must be getting in the crew's way. Humph, I guess I'll tell you more about me later!


End file.
